MAH BOI: The Movie
MAH BOI: The Movie is a 3-hour randomly insane parody epic saga movie that premiered on April 1st 2010. The film tries to make humor out of everything weird that happens in Antarctica. Story Chapter I The story starts with Rockhopper, who turns to the camera and says he's going to tell a story of himself (in pirate speak) when he was sailing with his red puffle (in pirate speak) and how they found a treasure (still in pirate speak). One day, when he was sailing with Yarr, he found something in the water: it was treasure! "Yarr, this must be th' biggest booty I`ve ereseen! I be goin' t' be rich!". As he's telling the story, Link appears and says: "Sorry old man, it's my story now!". Rockhopper is shocked and surprised and Link turns to the viewer, "Enjoy the movie, people!" as the movie title appears on the screen. Chapter II Link is a goofy character who laughs instensely and yells "MAH BOI" everywhere. He then claims he's evil but he doesn't know why and that he's on a TV show (though no one believes him). He runs and eventually breaks the telescope of Dancing Penguin, leaving him crying. The focus quickly turns to DP, who gets consoled by Cadence. He then gets tired and wonders why bad things always happen to him when Ford Car randomly appears and suggest that maybe he just thinks he's unlucky because he's so pessimistic. Before DP can respond and cry some more, FC somehow disapears and nobody cares. Chapter III 3,5 months later, DP starts missing his brother and makes a contest for people to submit ideas to bring him back. Gary wants to make an invention that will be completed in the next 29 years (but it will probably take more time). Aunt Arctic wants to make an article about it. Rory wants to drill into the ground until he find him. Sensei wants to attract him using the art of kung-fu. Rockhopper wants to sail into the sea to see if FC is somewhere in there and Herbert wants to destroy Club Penguin to see if that helps. Cadence advises DP to go with Herbert's idea but he decides to use Rockhopper's. Chapter IV The next day, everyone on CP board the Migrator, even the Director who comes late and starts acting all weird (probably from drinking so many Cream Soda) and goes "Hey yall, I'm like the most mysterious person on the island yall". Herbert then shows up with his pet crab and politely asks if if can enter the ship. Gary declines, saying only penguins, puffles, jellyfish, shellfish, vampuffles, seaweeds, princesses (no knights!), giant clams who are all "Big Bertha", non-evil crabs and some types of sharks can be on the ship. Herbert leaves angrily and says that he's gonna do nasty things to the island since he's all alone now that everyone is on the ship. Gary understands and he decides to make a vote to choose a group of people to stay and guard the island. Surprisingly, all those people turn out to be Rookie, who was actually working for the polar bear and the crab who is a really nice guy and we have nothing else to declare without my laywer. Chapter V On the ship, Dancing Penguin and Mah Boi have a discussion for 36 minutes over who saw that lollipop first. Gary and Aunt Arctic are about to declare that they're dating when Ford Car suddenly appears and everyone is surprised. Since their mission is done, they decide to turn back to CP Isle but not without realizing they had shipwrecked on a deserted island 3 hours before. The island happens to be inhabited by farting walruses, which stink up the island and drive Dancing Penguin to the brink of insanity, so he jumps off the boat onto the land and starts having hallucinations in which he sees a giant waffle eating a banana. The others take this for a sign and explore the island for a few seconds until a giant waffle floats ashore and they board it, sailing off to sea. Chapter VI All goes well until Cabel starts eating the waffle and eats so much that in moments the waffle is reduced to a crumb. Everybody tries to hold onto the floating crumb but it sinks to the bottom and they are stranded in the middle of a purple sea. Soon they find a floating banana which they all try to use as a lifesaver but Mah Boi eats it and everybody starts sinking into a whirlpool where they find Big Bertha. He eats them all, but spits them out on a tiny raft that looked like it was a million years old and ready to fall apart. At first they all get along but then realize that they didn't bring their food from the ship and will soon starve. They start rationing their food, sandwiches and snacks until there is only one jelly bean left. Tension breaks out between the stranded characters as they start to fight over the jelly bean and push each other off the raft. Chapter VII Eventually they grow too tired to fight and lay down for a sleep. When they wake up Fred tells them that they've only been on for 20 minutes and scolds them for loosing all their rations in such a short amount of time. A few hours later they start going crazy from the heat and they begin to believe that the raft is upside-down in the water and they all jump off and swim "up" to the "surface". At the "surface" (really the bottom) they find a leopard seal which chases them up to the real top and toward a boat. Chapter VIII On the boat are Darktan and his minions who capture the penguins and plan to throw them into the sea and then conquer Antarctica. Dancing Penguin starts crying (again) and says good will triunph and they'll die to protect the USA. Link then yells in front of everyone that there's no good reason to conquer or protect Antarctica because there's nothing special about it and it's just a big stupid rock. Link's speech angers both the heros and villains because if he's right they're all living a lie. Before the angry mob can do anything, Link jumps to water and swims to a deserted island. The ship follows him, docks on the island and sets up a camp. Chapter IX As the people are discussing what to do with Link after they capture him, Link is on a montain top reading an Enclosed Instruction Book. Ford Car aproaches him, "What do you think I'm doing here?" he asks. Link responds "SNOOPING AS USUAL I SEE". FC remembers hearing that from somewhere, but he's too tired to remember when or where. He then agrees that everything that happens in Antarctica is pointless but that's the way it should be. He points at Dancing Penguin, and says he's not very clever, is always crying, has no job and hasn't done anything important. However, he doesn't aknoledge that and he's happy, while Link does and he's unhappy. Link agrees and they both conclude ignorance is bliss. Chapter X Gary, Cadence and DP join FC and Link and the scientist says that they no longer need to worry because the people are no longer chasing Link. "I asked them to stop and they did.", "You serious?", "Yeah, they owed me one!". Flashback to many years before when Gary was still in highschool. He was a young prodigy scientist and he always had awesome grades. One day, he was visited by EVERY PENGUIN IN EXISTANCE, who asked him to leave the school. Appearently, since Gary was always doing dangerous experiments, he'd probably blow up the school sooner or later. However, he asked to do one last experiment. A few minutes later, there's a huge explosion on the school. Gary knows he's in trouble, so he runs away but at the exit he's confronted by a mob of students. "You just vaporized EVERY PENGUIN IN EXISTANCE!!!" "So...?" "Thanks man, we owe ya one!" THE END of the movie Result The critics gave the movie awesome reviews and praised the its random and intellegent humour. Aunt Arctic loved the movie, even though it makes fun of her. See also * Link * MAH BOI: The Sequel Category:Events Category:Movies Category:Nuisances